The disposal of waste and sterilization of equipment generally involves the generation of high temperature and/or pressure. For example, natural gas, coal, fuel oil, certain types of biomass, or some other suitable fuel may be combusted to supply high temperature/pressure vapor for the cleaning or disposal of waste. The combustion of the fuel may occur in a boiler, where the resulting heat is combined with fluid (commonly water) to generate vapor (commonly steam). Once the vapor reaches a certain temperature, the vapor may be used to clean equipment or decontaminate waste for disposal.